


Gardenia

by Astra_M



Series: The Scent of Grass and Flowers [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astra_M/pseuds/Astra_M
Summary: "In the language of flowers gardenias symbolize secret love - or just loveliness."
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino
Series: The Scent of Grass and Flowers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883662
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Gardenia

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in October 2006 for the LJ "30 Kisses" community.

Ino hummed happily as she carefully mulched the row of potted plants before her. Working in the family flower shop had never been quite so enjoyable as it was these days, possibly because Shikamaru was watching her lazily from nearby. He’d been coming by often enough now that he had started to notice some things.

“Ino, what is that one you’re working on now called?”

“It’s a gardenia. It’s an exotic plant.” 

“You’ve certainly been spending a lot of extra time over them, more so than with any of the others.”

“Well, they’re tricky flowers. They need the proper kind of environment and conditions to grow well, or they’ll die.” Ino smiled brightly, warming to her subject. It wasn’t often that Shikamaru expressed an interest in her favorite hobby. “They like humidity, so they need to be misted regularly so that the soil stays moist – but not too wet, or they’ll rot. They like a lot of sunshine, but at the same time they need to be kept a bit shaded or they’ll burn. They need warm temperatures, too, and they can’t get too cold at night… and of course, they need to be fed and tended regularly.”

Shikamaru shook his head. “Troublesome.”

“They’re not troublesome – they just need some special attention! It takes the hands of an expert to get them to bloom properly.”

“Or maybe a genius?” he teased mildly.

“Perhaps,” she said archly, wise to his insinuation. “But mostly some basic tender, loving care will do the trick. Anyway, troublesome or not, they’re completely worth the effort.”

Ino reached down and brought out a vase holding a single white flower. The delicate petals were large and elegantly arrayed, and a strong, sweet smell filled Shikamaru’s nostrils. She held the bloom up next to her face.

“See? Isn’t it pretty?”

Shikamaru said nothing as he looked quietly between the flower and Ino.

“In the language of flowers gardenias symbolize secret love – or just loveliness,” said Ino, continuing her lecture from before. “They have a beautiful scent and shape, so they’re popular in arrangements. You can see that it’s a flower with an undeniable presence. It _is_ something to fuss about.”

“Hmm… a finicky plant that doesn’t like it too sunny or too shady, too wet or too dry – frankly, it makes an awful lot of demands in order just to bloom. ‘Fussy’ is right. Still… I agree that it’s beautiful once you give it the right touch.” Shikamaru paused, tilting his head thoughtfully as he gazed at Ino. “I can see how such a troublesome flower suits you.”

Ino felt her heart flutter as she set the vase down. Was that really a compliment? It was so like him to utter something that could be taken either way.

“Shikamaru, are you saying that _I’m_ too demanding?”

“You know you are,” he grinned unrepentantly.

Ino crossed her arms and turned haughtily away. It was mostly for show. She loved it when Shikamaru teased her as he did it so rarely. Still, she didn’t really like the idea that perhaps he thought her too ‘troublesome.’

“Well, maybe I do ask a lot out of people… but I always give the best I can in return.” Ino turned back around again, trying not to pout. “And I can’t help it – I just like things the way I like them!”

Ino found herself being pulled forward into a swift embrace. Tilting her head upwards, her eyes widened as she felt his mouth descending gently onto hers… and then they fluttered shut at the pleasurable sensation. After a few tender moments, they broke apart.

“So do I,” murmured Shikamaru softly.


End file.
